Un auténtico merodeador
by Afrodita1
Summary: James Sirius Potter sabe donde está el mapa del merodeador, pero al querer apoderarse de este se encuentra con muchas dificultades...


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling._

 _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "Familia Weasley" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

.

.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Tal vez escuchaste mal -murmuró Fred curioso por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, aunque sabía que si Harry los descubría iban a estar en serios problemas.

James le había robado la varita a su padre sin que este se diera cuenta, y ahora, con su mejor amigo, estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia su despacho.

-¡Te digo que es verdad! -exclamó el niño perdiendo la paciencia.

Entraron al cuarto en silencio, sabiendo que Harry estaba ayudando a Ginny a preparar el almuerzo y que cualquier mínimo sonido podría delatarlos.

James se acercó a una planta, y la corrió hacia un lado hasta que una llave dorada estuvo a la vista. El mago de once años la tomó y se acercó al escritorio de su padre. Colocó la llave allí, logrando que el cajón se abriera.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije -dijo James triunfante.

En el cajón se veía un viejo pergamino, el chico lo tomó como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo.

Y señalándolo con la varita de su padre dijo:

- _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

En el pergamino comenzaron a visualizarse los pasillos de Hogwarts, la ubicación de los profesores y hasta pasadizos secretos.

James y Fred se miraron asombrados, sabiendo que aquel mapa sería la base de todas sus travesuras.

Una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana, arrancándole el mapa a James de las manos y llevándoselo hacia el exterior. Por un momento ambos magos se quedaron con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando lograron reaccionar, corrieron hacia la ventana y observaron como el mapa se alejaba cada vez más por el cielo azul.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?! -exclamó Fred exageradamente, como si hubiera perdido una parte de su cuerpo.

James miró la varita de su padre, ¡no sabía ningún hechizo para traerlo de vuelta!

El chico miró desesperadamente la habitación. La Saeta de Fuego de su padre estaba posada junto a la ventana, como si estuviera esperando volver a ser usada.

James sabía que eso lo metería en graves problemas, pero no podía perder aquel objeto valioso.

Potter tomó la escoba decidido, haciendo que hasta el mismísimo Fred Weasley se quedara con la boca abierta por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-James... sabes que soy un adicto a las travesuras pero... pero esto...

-No podemos perder ese mapa Fred -dijo firmemente.

-¿Acaso alguna vez volaste en escoba? Potter déjame decirte que esto es una locura -exclamó mientras el mago se subía a la Saeta de Fuego.

-Luego ya veremos cómo...

Pero el chico no pudo terminar la frase, porque la escoba salió disparando a la velocidad de un cohete.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! -exclamó el pequeño mago con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡James! -gritó Fred totalmente atónito.

El chico estaba perdiendo el control de la escoba, una señora mayor que parecía volver tranquilamente de hacer las compras, soltó un grito al ver que un niño volador estaba a punto de derribarla.

James, con un fuerte tirón, logró que su escoba ascendiera esquivando a la mujer, que por más que no le tocó ni un pelo, cayó al suelo del susto desparramando tomates por todos lados.

-¡James Sirius Potter! -la voz de su padre retumbó tan alto en sus oídos como un mismísimo rayo.

El chico no se atrevió a voltear, decidido a continuar hasta atrapar al escurridizo mapa.

Lo vio.

El pergamino era llevado por la fuerte y caprichosa brisa veraniega, a tan solo unos metros del niño que comenzó a estirar la mano dispuesto a atraparlo.

 _Casi. Casi._ Solo le faltaban unos centímetros y el mapa era suyo.

 _Un poco más, un poco más_ , pensó el mago, hasta que una despistada lechuza golpeó su cara, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de la escoba.

James logró sostenerse con una mano de la Saeta de Fuego que parecía no querer parar de volar, como si hubiera esperado demasiado a que alguien la montara de nuevo.

El pelinegro observó que sus pies rozaban el techo de las casas, asique comenzó a correr sobre estas, con una expresión de susto en el rostro, saltando de casa en casa, intentando conseguir el impulso suficiente para volver a montarse en la escoba.

Y lo consiguió, el joven mago volvió a estar sobre la veloz escoba.

-¡Mira mami! -exclamó una niña observando con la boca abierta al chico -¡Una escoba voladora!

-¿Qué? Samy te dije que esas cosas no...

La señora se quedó con la misma expresión que su hija al ver que era cierto.

-Vamos... ¡más rápido! -exclamó el mago sin pensar que la escoba tendría en cuenta sus elecciones. -¡Ahhhhhhhh!

La escoba giró varias veces, haciendo que James mirara por algunos segundos el mundo de cabeza.

-¡Solo un poco... un poco... más...!

El chico volvió a estirar su mano, rozando el pergamino, pero el viento cambió y este comenzó a volar hacia otra dirección.

Logró controlar la Saeta y hacerla girar para el lado contrario, aumentó la velocidad, sintiendo que la escoba comenzaba a adaptarse a él y él a ella.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad, vio como el mapa lentamente caía hacia la calle, donde miles de autos pasaban a gran velocidad, tocando bocinas y soltando exclamaciones.

El mapa voló velozmente entre los autos, y el mago siguió su camino, muchas veces estando a punto de ser golpeado por los transportes muggles.

Su padre lo iba a matar. _¿Cuántos muggles lo habían visto?_ James sospechaba que muchos.

El mago comenzó a volar sobre uno de los parques más grandes de la ciudad, y volvió a lograr distinguir el gran y caprichoso mapa.

Estiró su mano otra vez soltando una exclamación por el esfuerzo y logró al fin atraparlo.

-¡Sí! -grito aterrizando con su escoba y tocando al fin el suelo.

Varios niños muggles que habían estado jugando allí, lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡James Sirius Potter!

La voz furiosa de su padre se escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Travesura realizada -murmuró James guardándose el pergamino en los pantalones, donde sabía que nadie iba a buscar.

Se giró, con una sonrisa inocente.

-Hola papá, ¿me creerías si te digo que solo quería dar un paseo en la Saeta?


End file.
